The Love Boat
by Takenouchi Sora
Summary: The Digidestined go on a cruise to Hawaii, but Davis big mouth changes the whole thing. *Warning: SORATO!* Please R&R!
1. Davis' Twisted Plan

The Love Boat **__**

The Love Boat

I'm back! In this fic, the Digidestined take cruise to Hawaii, but Davis tells June something that will change the whole thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything else but this fic.

**__**

Chapter 1: Davis' Twisted Plan

Sora came home from Matt's concert (A/N: This is not a Sorato yet) and checked her e-mail. There was only one new message and it was from Gennai. It read:

****

Date: Sat, 16 Dec 2004 21:45:15 - 01234

****

From: gennai

****

Reply-to: **Subject:** Digi-cruise 

****

To: [sora_love_takenouchi@yahoo.com][1]

Dear Digidestined:

You are invited to a cruise to Hawaii. All expenses paid by me. The boat will depart on the 18th of December 2004 at Odaiba Harbor. It will return on the 23rd of December 2004. Please RSVP A.S.A.P. Departure time is 10:30 a.m. and return is 9:45 a.m. 

Yours truly,

Gennai

PS: Bring your beach accessories because you will be spending a day at Waikiki Beach in Honolulu.

Sora could not believe her eyes. She was going to Hawaii! She quickly went to get her parents permission and e-mailed Gennai, telling him that she could go. 

Every Digidestined received an e-mail and all were able to go, even Mimi. She was going to travel through the Digital Gate on the 17th and stay at Sora's. On December 18, almost everyone was at Odaiba Harbor. Davis still hadn't arrived. "Where is he?" Asked Tai impatiently. "He'll be here." Sora replied. "HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to find Davis running towards them. He wasn't alone; someone was behind him. That person had spiky red hair and looked a lot like Tai. It was June! "What is she doing here?" Matt asked, scared. "Um, Matt, Sora, can I talk to you over there?" Davis asked as he took the two apart from the group. "What is it Davis?" Sora asked. "Well, when June found out that you were coming, Matt, I um, told her that you already had a girlfriend." Davis replied. "WHAT?!" Matt asked, confused. "And I said that it was Sora." Davis finished. "Boy, get into high gear, because I'm gonna kill ya." Matt threatened. "Matt, I swear, you are so immature." Sora said, holding him back. "So, um, when June is around, can you act like a couple? It'll keep June of your back Matt." Davis asked. Sora sighed, "Fine." She said. Matt did not know why, but he was kind of happy that he and Sora had to become a 'couple.' Matt cared a lot about Sora in a more than 'just friends' way, but he knew that she did not like him in that way. Even though they would not be a 'real couple,' he was glad that they had to play one. "You know I'll do anything to get June off my back, so OK." Matt replied, as he put his hands in his pockets and walked back to the boat. Sora felt her heart sink; Matt did not like her in that way after all. He was only willing to do this because of June. She stopped her thoughts and ran after him and Davis to board the boat.

Sora a.k.a. Black Beauty: I know, it's very short, but it is only chapter 1. More will come. So take a chill pill and review! I need to know what you think. Thanxs.

   [1]: mailto:sora_love_takenouchi@yahoo.com



	2. June

The Love Boat **__**

The Love Boat

Disclaimer: I do not Digimon! So now, you cannot sue! *** **Sticks her tongue out at you and acts like a three-year-old * Nah nah nah nah nah!

**__**

Chapter 2

The Digidestined and June arrived aboard 'The Queen Elizabeth II' and each went to their cabin. Sora and Mimi were in one cabin, Matt and Tai, Izzy and Joe, Kari and Yolei, T.K. and Cody, Davis and Ken, June and Ana. (A/N: I added a few Digidestined from the show, Ana is from Russia, but she spoke English, Rosa from Mexico, Catherine from France, and Ling from China, she is the Poi brothers' sister) After getting settled, June came into Mimi and Sora's cabin, well actually, she barged in. June made her way to Sora and pushed her onto the floor. "What the hell did you do that for?" Sora asked confused. "For stealing my boyfriend!" June replied. "Get this through your thick head, Matt hates you!" Sora yelled at her. "No he doesn't! You just wait; I'll get my man back. I mean, why would he want a simple tomboy when he could have a _real girl _like me?" June snapped at Sora as she stormed out of the room. Mimi was very confused. "Way to go Sora! I can't believe you and Matt are finally going out! It took him long enough, I mean everyone knew he had the hots for you since '99!" Mimi exclaimed. "No Mimi, you don't---wait did you say that he liked me since the first time we went to the Digital World?" Sora asked, terribly confused. "Yeah, didn't he tell you?" Mimi asked. "No." Sora replied as she plopped onto her bed. 'So Matt does like me. Why didn't he tell me? I guess I should have told him too. What if Mimi is wrong? What if he doesn't like me in that way?' "Sora? What's wrong?" Mimi asked her friend. "Well…" Sora told Mimi the whole story. "So you have to act like Matt's girlfriend?" Mimi asked. Sora nodded. "What's wrong with that?" Mimi asked again. "I don't know how to act around him know that I know he likes me! What do I do?" Sora asked helplessly. "Just be you." Mimi replied. "What kind of stupid answer is that?" Sora asked angrily. "Sora chill, take a nap. It'll make you feel a lot better. It's either that or I'll do your hair." Mimi replied. "No! Anything but that!" Sora said sarcastically, "I guess I should take a rest." She lay down on her bed and fell asleep. 

Two Hours Later…

Sora woke up feeling like a new person. She got up and noticed a note on the desk. It was from Mimi:

Sora,

Everyone went to the pool at 12:30, so I joined them. Join us when you feel better. 

Mimi

Sora checked her watch; it was 1:00, she rushed to her closet and changed into her bathing suit. She grabbed her towel and stormed out the cabin door to the pool. Mimi was tanning, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and T.K. were playing water volley, Tai was flirting with a blond, Joe was trying to impress a Russian girl, Izzy was typing on his computer next to Mimi, and Matt was in the Jacuzzi. June was nowhere to be seen, so Sora joined Matt in the hot tub. "Hey Sora. Mimi told us you were sleeping." He said. "Hi Matt. Um, I told Mimi about Davis' plan." She told him. "I know, I told everyone else. They needed to know." Matt said as he lay back in the Jacuzzi and watched Sora. 'She looks great in a bathing suit.' He thought. Sora put her head under water to wet her hair. "Sora are you crazy? That water is at like one-hundred degrees!" He exclaimed. "No, it's about eighty degrees Fahrenheit." She told him. "I can't even spell Fahrenheit!" Matt said jokingly. Little did they know that June was watching them, thinking about a way to break the 'couple' up.

That was chapter 2. Please review! 

Sora a.k.a. Black Beauty :)


	3. Unbreakable

The Love Boat **__**

The Love Boat

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

**__**

Chapter 3: Unbreakable

Tai and the girl he was flirting with earlier came into the Jacuzzi and sat down next to Sora. "Hi guys! This is Catherine." Tai said, presenting the blond. "Hi I'm Sora." Sora said. "Sora is one of my best friends. Matt is my other best friend, and he is also Sora's boyfriend." Tai explained. "Hi!" Catherine said. "Hey," Matt introduced himself; "I'm Matt." Tai looked at Matt then at Sora. "So, what do you two lovers have planned for this evening?" Tai asked mischievously. Sora elbowed Tai in the stomach. "Ouch! It's not like you actually like Matt…Sora do you like Matt?" Tai asked. No answer. Sora was underwater, so she could not reply. "Sora! Sora?" Tai called. They waited for about thirty seconds and they could not see her through all the bubbles. Suddenly, Sora jumped out of the Jacuzzi. "HOT! HOT!" She yelled as she ran towards the pool. Sora dove in perfectly. "COLD! COLD!" She exclaimed as she did a few laps to warm herself up. "Sora! Do you know what fast temperature change can do to your body?" Joe asked, worried. "Don't know, don't care!" Sora replied as she continued to swim. After a while, Sora got out of the water and dried herself up. Matt offered to walk her back to her cabin. She accepted. Sora grabbed her towel and she and Matt started to walk off the deck, but June stopped them. "I know you guys are not really a couple. Matt, you are only playing hard to get. I mean, sure you are always together, but I have never seen you kiss!" June exclaimed. Sora and Matt looked at each other. Matt put his arms around Sora's waist and kissed her passionately. As the kiss got deeper, Sora put her arm around Matt's neck and tangled with his hair. June's heart filled with anger and she stormed off. "You can stop now, June's gone." Tai said, but they did not stop. "I said you can stop." Tai said again. Sora and Matt let go of each other quickly and faced the others, who looked very confused. Sora turned away from Matt and blushed. Matt just grinned. 

That Night…

Matt and Sora were out to dinner, trying to act like a couple. "You're a good kisser." Sora told Matt, blushing. "You too." He said. "I'm going to the buffet, OK?" Sora asked as she got up. Meanwhile, June had paid a girl to flirt with Matt infront of Sora. The sexy blond walked up to Matt and started to flirt. Matt ignored her completely. "My girlfriend is going to be back soon, so can you just go away?" He asked politely. Sora came back with a fruit salad and saw Matt with the blond. She walked up to him and sat down at her seat. 'Why am I so jealous? Matt and I are not really a couple. He can flirt with whomever he wants to.' Sora thought. "What part of 'go away' do you not understand?" Matt asked, annoyed. The blond sighed and walked away. 'I can't believe it did not work! Oh Matty, you are soon going to be mine!' June thought as she watched the two from afar. 

June tried many things to break them up, but they did not seem to work. She checked the cruise calendar. 'Perfect, tomorrow we spend a day at Waikiki Beach. I can put my new plan in action!' She thought evilly. 

Waikiki Beach…

Kari, Yolei, Ana, Catherine, Mimi, and Sora were tanning. Cody and Rosa, who had now given up on Ken, were building a sand castle. Davis was talking to Ling; he hadn't annoyed Kari for the whole cruise. Izzy and Joe were playing chess on Izzy's computer. Tai, Ken, Matt, and T.K. were having a water war. It was Tai and Ken vs. T.K. and Matt. June, on the other hand, was looking for a guy to be willing to put sun block on Sora's back. There were more than enough, so June just chose a muscular Hawaiian. He walked over to Sora and asked if she needed someone to apply sunscreen on her back. "Um, I rather my boyfriend do it." She replied, trying to give the guy a clue. Matt saw this, and jealousy filled his heart. 'Matt, it's your fault she's with other guys! You gotta tell her the truth man!' His subconscious yelled at him. He watched as Sora blew the guy off. 'Could it be that she likes me or that she just isn't interested in the guy?' Matt thought. Suddenly, he found himself all wet. "Tai, you are going down!" He yelled at his bestfriend as he pushed him back into the water. 

The Last Night Aboard the 'Queen Elizabeth II…'

After dinner, Sora went to the deck to watch the sunset. 'Oh Matt, why can't I just tell you?' She thought. Sora heard someone coming, but she didn't bother to turn around. The person came up to her and gently caressed her hand. She turned around to face Matt. He stared into her eyes and kissed her passionately. Sora did not know how to react. She pushed him off. "What did you do that for? Nobody is here!" Sora asked confused. "Sora," Matt whispered, "I love you." Sora's eyes widened. There had to be a reason he said this. "June's here, isn't she?" Sora asked angrily. "No! Sora, I'm telling the truth!" Matt replied. "Matt, I do love you, and it's not an act like yours! Now, tell June to come here so that I can tell her the truth!" Sora ordered. "Sora, no you don't…" But it was too late, Sora had already run off, crying. Matt ran after her and searched the entire boat for her. As he stepped out of the bar, he heard someone crying. The sobs came from under the stairs. (A/N: I've been on that ship, there is a really good hiding place under the stairs) "Sora?" Matt asked the girl. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off." Sora replied. "Sora, why don't you believe that I love you?" Matt asked as her sat down beside her and took her into his arms. "Because, why would you want me when you could have any girl? I'm a plain and simple tomboy." Sora replied. "You're right." Matt said. "What?" Sora asked, hurt. "You are a plain and simple tomboy, and that's why I love you. You are not like the others, you are not a bimbo." Matt replied. "I love you Matt." Sora said before they kissed and then held each other tightly as to never be apart again.

*~* The End *~*

I'm done! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me! Please review. I will not make a continuance, just thought I should mention it. Thanxs. 

Sora a.k.a. Black Beauty ;) 


End file.
